Saksjaowie
Saksjaowie is one of the many nations from the NSC continent. Saksjaowie was founded by Misterb. Geography The capital city of Saksjaowie is Grynjowie. Other cities in Saksjaowie: * North: Hilvjus, Zwojioe. * Central: Chowiejo, Assej. * South: Sveri, Sakz, Nedejao, Magnijo. The population of Saksjaowie are named: Tje Saksj, the official language is Saksjii and is from Germanic origins. Other languages that are spoken are English, Swedish and Spanish. Neighbour countries of Saksjaowie: * North: Spila, Escotia. * East: Giggshood. * South: Medina, Venera. * West: Maccha-Brugia. STV STV (Saksjaowien TeleVision) is the public broadcaster of Saksjaowie and is the most watched TV station. NSC5 was the first show that's been aired live on STV. Saksjaowie @ NSC Used Languages: Russian, English, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, Turkish, French, Greek, Ukrainian and Danish NSC Congratulations: Participant: Yuna Ito - Precious Ranking: 9th Statistics Points awarded * Final only # Adamsburg: 77 # Shamitri: 75 # Arjastan: 72 # Begonia: 67 # Swelatie: 61 # Zombira: 54 # Maccha-Brugia: 53 # Giggshood: 52 # Rotterdamus: 51 # Alinta: 49 # Gabriel: 45 # Tomstria: 38 # Sunland: 36 # Vorhota: 32 # Xorientia: 28 # Phinechendza: 28 # Scorpionia: 28 # Magna Grecia: 27 # Escotia: 25 # Ugaly: 24 # Noizeland: 24 # Viola per sempre: 23 # Mooseland: 22 # Vedatistan: 21 # Prasia: 20 # Instir: 20 # Jastistia: 20 # Halito: 19 # Belvist: 19 # Astique: 19 # Spila: 18 # Calypso: 18 # Salona: 18 # Bokia: 17 # Xanadu: 16 # Doklea: 14 # Galataland: 14 # Venera: 14 # Fervorosia: 12 # Saint Joe & Southgulfia: 12 # Lolee: 12 # United States of Carmen: 12 # Manoma: 12 # Reym-L-Dneurb: 12 # Yaponesia: 11 # Mountbatten Island: 10 # Medina: 9 # Lyapunovia: 9 # Effiland: 9 # Cydoni-Gibberia: 8 # Romeria: 8 # Andromeda: 7 # Blondania: 6 # Dalisska: 6 # Somborian Republic: 6 # Pilimba: 6 # Comodina: 6 # Reignland: 6 # Maccha-Bently: 6 # Daffodilia: 5 # Orion: 5 # Streets TS: 5 # LetohOikot: 5 # Tir an abhainn: 5 # St.Lotus: 4 # Lost Isle: 4 # Sunoma: 4 # Eurora: 3 # Astoria: 3 # Comino: 3 # Hibernia: 3 # Elennia: 3 # Tohru: 3 # Manotto: 2 # Orovoda: 1 # Liturestia: 1 # Ogiltere: 1 * Last Update: 02-Nov-08 Note: voormezelf :P punten die ik heb gegeven in nsc 27 nog toevoegen! Points recieved * Final only # Begonia: 87 # Adamsburg: 82 # Reym-L-Dneurb: 76 # Rotterdamus: 71 # Maccha-Brugia: 62 # Noizeland: 61 # Yaponesia: 59 # Ugaly: 59 # Lyapunovia: 55 # Arjastan: 53 # Xorientia: 50 # Swelatie: 46 # Giggshood: 43 # Magna Grecia: 36 # Mooseland: 36 # Tir an Abhainn: 36 # Vedatistan: 34 # Bokia: 33 # Doklea: 32 # Alinta: 32 # Prasia: 30 # Xanadu: 30 # Gabriel: 30 # Effiland: 28 # Zombira: 28 # Comino: 27 # Hibernia: 27 # Escotia: 26 # Lost Isle: 25 # Halito: 24 # Vorhota: 24 # Spila: 23 # Galataland: 23 # Belvist: 21 # Astoria: 21 # Cydoni-Gibberia: 19 # Pangora: 18 # Instir: 18 # Orovoda: 17 # Luniana: 16 # St. Lotus: 16 # Sunland: 15 # Fevorosia: 15 # Calypso: 14 # Jastistia: 13 # Shamitri: 13 # Blondania: 12 # Mountbatten Island: 12 # Streets ET: 11 # Maccha-Bently: 11 # Tomstria: 11 # Sunoma: 11 # Gozitania: 10 # United States of Carmen: 9 # Ogiltere: 8 # Liturestia: 7 # Pilimba: 7 # Reignland: 6 # Dalisska: 6 # Astique: 6 # Scorpionia: 6 # Phinechendza: 6 # Romeria: 6 # Lolee: 6 # Felicitalya: 5 # Andromeda: 5 # Daffodilia: 4 # Astique: 4 # Isaria: 4 # Manotto: 3 # Altharia: 3 # Canamjik: 3 # Venera: 2 # Effiland: 2 # Gozitania: 2 # St. Joe & Southgulfia: 2 # Sillycone Valley: 1 * Last Update: 02-Nov-08 Category:nations Category: northern continent nations Category: landlocked nations Category:Saksjaowie